Complicated
by Ryuuka Mikan
Summary: Entahlah, sejak kejadian kebakaran silam, semuanya menjadi aneh dan serba sulit. Reqfic Kurotori Rei. [Prolog, maybe?]


**Disclaimer** :** Kuroko no Basuke** tentu milik **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**. Dan **fic ini[Complicated]** milik **saya**.

**Warning** : **Ide plot** ini saya rasa terlalu **mainstream**,** karakter** hampir semuanya** OOC**, terutama **Midorima** yang _tsundere_ saya ubah (atas permintaan _requester_) jadi** yandere**. Oh, di sini **Midorima** adalah **kakak angkat Kuroko**, jadi marga mereka tetap. Saya nggak mau nambah _warning _**incest**_,_ cukup **gore**,** brother-complex** dan **shounen-ai**. Dan **pair** di _fic_ ini** MidoKuro**, tentu atas pemintaan _requester_ juga. Memenuhi _request_** Kurotori Rei**.

**Catatan Author** : *batuk gak jelas* A-Ahahahaha, saya nggak tahu kenapa bisa kepikiran ide ini dan akhirnya membuat_ fic_ yang uhuk-bukan-saya-banget-uhuk. Dan ada adegan pembakaran rumah, di mana itu mengingatkan saya pada_ fic _yang satu itu *lirik-lirik* dan saya nggak tahu sejak kapan suka baca cerita yang ada adegan bakar-bakaran. Nyaahahahhahaa #digampar

Di sini juga Kuroko terlihat ekhem ... idiot, dan di _chapter_ ini kelihatan dia itu kanibal, tapi aslinya nggak. Dia cuman nggak bisa berpikir jernih(?) aja saat itu. Dan di sini Kuroko terlihat punya dua kepribadian. Lho, kok jadi _spoiler_ sih? Ahahahahaha #ihgila

Midorima juga. Duh, tambah bingung deh, mengubah karakter _tsundere_ habis plus maniak _lucky item_ jadi sosok yang _yandere_. Tapitapitapi dia itu sebenarnya cuman mengidap penyakit brocon akut(?) aja kok!

Oke deh! Silakan menikmati ceritanya.

.

Laki-laki manis berusia delapan tahun. Rambutnya biru muda. Wajahnya putih. Irisnya sama dengan rambutnya. Wajahnya datar mirip talenan. Badannya terlalu pendek untuk usianya. Siapakah dia?

Oh. Sudah ketahuan dia itu Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Ada apa yang terjadi pada anak ini?! Kemarin memakan kulit telur, kemarinnya lagi menggigit bantal sampai kapuknya keluar, sekarang memakan ayam yang dicincang hidup-hidup! Shintarou, jelaskan apa yang terjadi pada adik angkat anehmu ini!"

Pria berusia tiga belas tahun itu hanya memandang adik angkatnya dengan tatapan datar, melalui iris hijau yang dibatasi bingkai kacamata berwarna hitam. Sementara yang ditatap malah sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa ia ditatap, malah asyik dengan santapan menjijikkan yang dilahapnya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kuroko, _Tou-san_," pria hijau yang dipanggil Shintarou—tepatnya Midorima Shintarou—itu menjawab, "kurasa dia mulai berubah sejak kita adopsi tepat saat ibunya meninggal seminggu yang lalu-_nanodayo_."

"Shintarou, jangan bilang kalau kau ingin menuduh_ tou-san_," suara pria yang berambut sejenis dengan anak kandungnya terdengar dingin.

"Tidak sama sekali," jawab Midorima.

Midorima sebenarnya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kuroko. Saat itu, kelas Midorima mengadakan perjalanan menuju panti asuhan. Sesampainya di sana, Midorima menemukan sosok laki-laki berambut biru sedang menyiram tanaman. Jujur, Midorima agak kaget, karena melihat laki-laki itu masih berumur kira-kira enam atau tujuh tahun, tapi sudah melakukan pekerjaan seperti itu. Harusnya anak berusia sedini itu bermain bersama teman sebayanya.

Kaki Midorima membawanya menuju anak itu. Surai biru langit itu benar-benar indah baginya. Omong-omong, ia jadi teringat ramalan Oha-Asa, yang siarannya langsung diganti oleh ayahnya tercinta.

Sial, dia kan jadi tidak tahu apa _lucky item_-nya hari ini. Bisa-bisa dia sial sepanjang hari.

"H-Halo...," sapa Midorima kaku.

Laki-laki itu melihat ke arah Midorima, menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak, "Halo juga. Ah, dari SMP Shutoku ya? Yang katanya mau mampir ke sini."

Baik suara mau pun wajah lawan bicaranya terdengar datar, membuat Midorima makin kaku, "A-Aku Midorima Shintarou. Namamu?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya," jawab laki-laki itu—Kuroko—sambil melanjutkan aktivitasnya lagi.

"Berapa umurmu?" tanya Midorima, "A-Aku bukannya peduli soal umurmu, tapi aku hanya ingin tahu saja-_nanodayo_."

Kuroko sempat terdiam, lalu membuka suaranya, "Tujuh tahun."

Lambat laun, sejak perbincangan itu, mereka berdua terlihat lebih akrab. Midorima sering mampir ke panti asuhan untuk bertemu Kuroko saat pulang sekolah, lalu menceritakan pengalamannya bersama Kuroko kepada ayahnya.

Midorima baru tahu, Kuroko sebenarnya bukan anak yatim piatu. Dia memiliki seorang ibu yang _stroke_ dan harus duduk di kursi roda untuk bergerak karena kakinya lumpuh, ditambah lagi ibu Kuroko mengalami TBC yang sudah akut. Midorima nyaris menangis saat melihat Kuroko membersihkan baju ibunya yang terkena noda darah—ibunya muntah darah.

Kuroko menolak tawaran saat Midorima menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan ibu Kuroko ke rumah sakit. Midorima ingat itu.

_"Midorima-_kun_ sudah terlalu baik padaku. Sudah mau berteman denganku. Kalau Midorima-_kun_ mau membiayai pengobatan ibuku, takutnya aku tak bisa membalas hutang budi Midorima-_kun_. Saranku, sumbangkanlah uang kepada orang yang lebih menderita dariku atau pun Midorima-_kun_."_

Dan, tak diduga, tiga hari setelah tawaran itu, ibu Kuroko meninggal. Kuroko menangis sambil memeluk nisan ibunya. Tak lama setelah itu, ayah Midorima mengadopsi Kuroko untuk menjadi adik angkatnya. Tentu Midorima senang, begitu pun Kuroko.

Namun, sejak tiga hari yang lalu, Kuroko sering berbuat aneh. Bulu kemoceng di rumahnya habis dicabuti oleh Kuroko. Belum lagi kursi di meja makan pernah dijilatinya. Pokoknya Kuroko berperilaku di luar nalar manusia normal sampai sekarang.

Anehnya, setelah melelakukan perilaku sedemikian rupa, Kuroko meminta maaf, lalu berbuat manis di depan kakak dan ayah angkatnya. Tahu-tahu berubah lagi, menjadi sosok yang ganas dan mengerikan.

Mengingat itu, Midorima hanya menghela napasnya. Kenapa Kuroko bisa berubah seperti itu hanyalah Tuhan yang tahu.

"Ayo anak busuk!" ayahnya menyeret Kuroko yang mulai meronta-ronta. Setitik air berada di ekor matanya.

Midorima memutuskan untuk mengikuti ayah dan Kuroko. Setelah beberapa langkah, Midorima kaget karena ayahnya menendang Kuroko masuk ke dalam gudang. Kuroko terjatuh, lalu menangis kencang.

"Ampun _Tou-san_ ... maafkan aku..."

"_Tou-san_ akan menelepon panti asuhan untuk mengembalikan anak ini. Dia terlihat terkena penyakit jiwa," ujar ayah Midorima.

"Jangan _Tou-san_, mungkin dia sedang stress saja-_nanodayo_," pinta Midorima. Dia begitu sayang pada Kuroko, meskipun Kuroko bukanlah adik yang sedarah dengannya, bahkan dalam hati Midorima sudah berjanji untuk menjaga Kuroko.

Sempat terdengar ayahnya menghela napas, lalu berujar, "_Tou-san_ akan menghukumnya. Mulai sekarang sampai besok pagi dia tidak boleh keluar dari ruangan ini, dia juga tak boleh ikut makan malam."

"_Otou-san_...," Midorima kaget melihat kaki ayahnya dipeluk Kuroko. Wajah Kuroko telah bersimbah air mata.

"Kau harus tetap di sini!" seru ayah Midorima sambil mengibaskan kakinya, membuat Kuroko terpental hingga menabrak dinding.

"KUROKO!" Midorima bergegas mendekati Kuroko, "Kuroko! Kuroko Tetsuya! Apa kau tidak apa-apa-_nanodayo_?!"

"Shintarou! Keluar!" perintah ayahnya.

Midorima mau tak mau mengangguk pelan. Sambil membantu Kuroko untuk membetulkan posisinya, dia melihat ke arah ayahnya. Ayahnya memasang wajah datar.

"Aku tak apa, Midorima-_nii_," ujar Kuroko sambil tersenyum, agak samar.

Dengan berat hati, Midorima berdiri, meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian dalam gudang tempat penyimpanan minyak milik ayahnya. Setelah Midorima keluar, ayahnya mengunci pintu gudang. Meninggalkan Kuroko di dalam.

Bunyi pintu ditutup terdengar, dan iris biru langit Kuroko menggelap, lalu menyeringai.

.

Midorima terjaga. Jam setengah dua belas malam. Kenapa malam ini ia tak bisa tidur?

Lambat laun, Midorima ingin mengunjungi Kuroko. Ia tahu di mana ayahnya menyimpan kunci gudang, tapi apa ayahnya akan memaafkan perilakunya ini ya?

Hidung mancung Midorima mencium bau asap. Seperti ada kebakaran.

"Midorima-_nii_! _Otou-san_! Api besar di gudang!"

Suara Kuroko! Midorima panik, dan langsung keluar dari kamarnya. Karena terlalu panik, Midorima sampai menabrak dinding berkali-kali.

Setelah sampai di depan gudang, Midorima bisa merasakan asap keluar dari rongga bawah pintu. Pintu diketuk keras-keras oleh—sudah pasti—Kuroko. Memang ada kebakaran! Midorima pun sibuk mencari kunci pintu gudang. Ketika sudah mendapatkannya, Midorima langsung membuka pintu.

Cklek

"Midorima-_nii_! Aku takut!" Kuroko langsung menangis di pelukan Midorima.

Api dengan cepat menjalar keluar gudang. Midorima langsung berlari menuju kamar ayahnya yang tak jauh dari gudang. Diketuk keras-keras pintu tersebut sambil berteriak panik.

Lalu ayahnya keluar, dan langsung kaget begitu melihat seperempat dari rumah mereka telah dilahap api. Mereka bertiga langsung berlari menuju pintu samping, karena daerah pintu utama sudah terbakar.

Pintu samping yang jarang dikunci itu terbuka, menampakkan dunia luar yang masih beratapkan langit gelap. Mereka bertiga keluar satu per satu. Kuroko langsung keluar, diikuti oleh Midorima. Midorima sempat melihat ke belakang, foto ia bersama ibunya yang selalu ia dekap luput dari tangannya.

_Foto Kaa-san_!

"Shintarou! Cepat keluar!" ayahnya berusaha mendorong Midorima yang ingin memberontak.

"Foto _Kaa-san_!" seru Midorima.

"Tak ada waktu lagi!" api sudah membakar hampir seluruh rumah dengan cepat, "Shintarou, keluar! Kita akan terpe—arghhh!"

Midorima terperanjat. Ayahnya ... tertimpa kayu yang diselimuti api ... ayahnya ... terbakar...

"Midorima-_nii_!" suara Kuroko terdengar, "Keluar!"

Akhirnya pria berusia tiga belas tahun itu mengangguk lemas. Ia kehilangan semuanya. Ia kehilangan ibunya saat masih kecil, kehilangan rumahnya, dan sekarang ia kehilangan ayahnya.

Saat mereka sampai di luar, mereka bisa melihat tetangga mereka menyiram rumah mereka dengan air, berusaha memadamkan api. Salah seorang tetangga mendekati mereka.

"Ke mana kalian akan tinggal?" tanya orang itu.

Kuroko yang masih terisak menjawab, "A-Ak-Aku ... tidak tahu..."

"Kami akan menginap di rumah bibi Alex," jawab Midorima dengan datar.

Orang itu mulai heran. Mengapa di saat mendapat musibah sedemikian rupa masih bisa tenang-tenang saja? Namun orang itu tak mau memusingkannya, "Baiklah."

"Bukan aku yang melakukan ini. Bukan aku," lirih Kuroko.

Midorima mengelus kepala Kuroko, "Tentu bukan kau, Tetsuya."

_Tapi sosokmu yang lain. Yang membuat masalah ini mulai rumit, kurasa._

.

"Midorima-_nii_," panggil Kuroko.

"Ada apa?" sahut Midorima.

"Usiaku sudah dua puluh satu tahun. Apakah itu cukup untuk menikah?" tanya Kuroko.

Midorima yang sedang minum teh langsung terbatuk-batuk, "Apakah kau sudah menemukan pendamping hidup, huh?"

"Uhm, Tetsu-_kun_...?"

Suara feminim terdengar dari luar. Kuroko menjawab, "Tunggu sebentar, dia ada di luar."

Kuroko menghilang, dan tak lama setelah itu, Kuroko datang dan membawa sosok gadis. Lumayan cantik, menurut Midorima. Rambut sepunggungnya berwarna merah muda, sama dengan warna matanya.

"Midorima-_nii_, ini Momoi Satsuki. Momoi-_san_, ini Midorima Shintarou," ujar Kuroko memperkenalkan keduanya.

Keduanya segera berjabat tangan, hanya sebentar, lalu melepaskannya.

"Kauyakin akan hal ini, Tetsuya?" tanya Midorima.

Kuroko mengangguk, "Aku sangat yakin. Dia orang yang tepat untuk mendampingiku. Momoi-_san_, ayo ke kamarku."

Momoi mengangguk ceria, lalu mengekori Kuroko masuk ke kamar pemuda itu.

Setelah kedua sosok itu menghilang, Midorima membanting koran yang tadi ia baca. Tangannya terkepal kuat, sepertinya ia sedang marah.

_Tetsuya, hanya aku yang boleh masuk ke kamarmu, bagimu kamar itu privasi, tapi kenapa sekarang kau mengizinkan gadis jalang itu?_ batin Midorima.

"Tetsu-_kun_! Apa yang kaulakukan?! Kau kasar sekali! Tetsu-_kun_! Lepaskan!" jeritan Momoi terdengar sampai ke tempat Midorima.

Midorima mendesah, tahu bahwa kelainan yang diidap oleh Kuroko membahayakan orang lain. Contohnya Momoi yang menjadi korban pertama. Eh kedua, Midorima pernah mengalaminya juga.

Suara hantaman terdengar. Lantas Midorima mendobrak pintu kamar Kuroko. Saat pintu terbuka, Midorima melihat pemandangan yang sangat menyedihkan.

Momoi menangis. Gaun putih yang ia pakai sudah robek sana-sini. Tapi Midorima tak memedulikannya, ia lebih memedulikan Kuroko yang tak sadarkan diri bersandarkan dinding. Sepertinya Momoi sudah menendang Kuroko atau apalah.

"Kau!" Midorima menunjuk Momoi, "Apa yang kaulakukan pada adikku-_nanodayo_?!"

Momoi masih menangis, "Kau ... kau harusnya tahu psikolog adikmu itu! Dia gila! Dia memperkosaku!"

"Kau bohong! Berdusta! Berani sekali kau menyakiti adikku-_nanodayo_!" tudingnya pada Momoi.

Midorima berniat untuk mengangkat tubuh Kuroko. Tak mungkin Kuroko segila itu! Di matanya, Kuroko adalah adiknya yang polos. Lalu Midorima kaget karena menyentuh cairan di bawah kepala Kuroko.

Itu ... darah.

"Pembunuh!" teriak Midorima, "Pembunuh!"

"Tidak!" jerit Momoi, "Aku tidak membunuhnya!"

"Kau...," ucapan Midorima menggantung. Tangannya merogoh gunting kecil di atas meja Kuroko, "pembunuh..."

"Tidakkkk!" Momoi menutup matanya, ketakutan.

Midorima meletakkan Kuroko di lantai, lalu mendekati tubuh Momoi. Momoi bahkan bisa merasakan desah napas Midorima yang makin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Wanita, hmmm ... kuberi kau keringanan. Ini bayaran karena sudah menyakiti adikku..."

Jleb!

"A-Akhh!"

Midorima menancapkan gunting kecil itu di bahu Momoi. Sementara gadis itu menjerit menahan sakit. Tusukan itu semakin dalam dan dalam. Air mata Momoi yang tadinya mengering mulai menggenang dan menetes lagi.

"Satu lagi."

Jleb!

"ARGHHHHH! SAKIT!"

"Berisik. Bagaimana kalau kuakhiri saja-_nanodayo_?"

Jleb.

Satu tusukan di jantung. Momoi melotot, tak bergerak lagi.

"Siapa yang bersalah, harus dihukum..."

"U-Ugh, kepalaku ... sakit sekali..."

Midorima menoleh, melihat Kuroko yang terbangun sambil meraba kepalanya. Sesaat Midorima tersenyum, lalu mengangkat tubuh Kuroko.

"Ayo, kita ke mobil," ujar Midorima.

Kuroko mengangguk, "Momoi-_san_ ... bagaimana?"

"Dia sudah pulang-_nanodayo_," jawab Midorima, "kesehatanmu jauh lebih penting. Jangan pedulikan dia lagi."

Kuroko mengangguk lagi, "Iya..."

_Selamanya kau akan menjadi adik kecilku yang manis, Kuroko. Kau tak butuh siapa-siapa selain aku._

_To be continued_


End file.
